


That Infernal Ticking Noise

by charminggoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Character Study, Death Eaters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Rodolphus Lestrange reflects on his life as he sits in Azkaban.





	That Infernal Ticking Noise

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Livejournal on December 11, 2007 in the Lumos sorting community and is part of my efforts to preserve some of my old fic. Only loosely inspired by the famous Potter Puppet Pals video.

Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.

Would someone please shut off that infernal ticking noise?

Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.

The noise resounded throughout the cell, marking off every second of Rodolphus Lestrange's wasted life.

Tick.  
Tock.

Thirteen _years_ (and seven months, two weeks, one day, seven hours, forty-two minutes and eight (Tick)... nine (Tock)... ten seconds, but who was counting? (Except for that damned clock.)

Tick.

They couldn't take away the memories (Tock), merely the joy felt from them.

Tick. 

His family, sitting around a tree at the holidays, Rabastan on his father's knee, all attention on Rodolphus as he opened his first broom.

Tock.

Cheers and jeers as he jumped off the stool and went to join his new housemates in Slytherin.

Tick.

"Accidentally" hitting Bellatrix Black with a bludger during their first Quidditch practice.

Tock.

His first successful attempt at Apparition.

Tick.

Receiving his Dark Mark.

Tock.

Missions.

Tick.

Marriage.

Tock.

Trial.

Tick.

Prison.

Tock.

Rodolphus fell to the ground with his hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise.


End file.
